valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Divinity III: Aric, Son of the Revolution Vol 1 1
| Series = Divinity III: Stalinverse | Volume = 1 | Issue = | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Out of DIVINITY III: STALINVERSE, Valiant’s leading legend – the unstoppable X-O MANOWAR – becomes the supreme fighting force of the CCCP in the next essential special ripped from the pages of the winter’s visionary comics events! From bustling urban centers to the collective farms of the countryside, men, women, and children alike all idolize the same hero of the global Soviet republic: ARIC, SON OF THE REVOLUTION! Returned to Earth from the stars with the ultimate nuclear deterrent – the indestructible X-O Manowar armor – the champion of socialism has singlehandedly consolidated the state’s military and political superiority at home and abroad. But when a surprise attack from the Deadside shines an untoward light on the modern-day Soviet Union’s darkest secret, will Aric pursue his mission…or justice for the quiet dead of an empire’s oppression? The Valiant Universe as we now know it continues to reveal itself…as acclaimed writer Joe Harris (Snowfall) and superstar artist David Lafuente (Ultimate Spider-Man) present a star-shattering tale of sins, secrets, and tragedy for the global hero of the worldwide Communist state! Aric, Son of the Revolution Appearances Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Legion / Souls of the Dead * Other Characters: * Joseph Stalin * Russian Air Force * Russian Military * Visigoths Locations: * * * ** *** Gulags *** **** Practica di Mare Air Force Base **** ***** *** **** **** **** **** **** *** **** Farming Collective 14-B Items: * Beacon * ** Vehicles: * Helicopters * Jet fighter * Tanks Credits * Pencilers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), & ©, & & (1:10), (1:20) * Editors: (Assistant), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis The Origin of Kostiy, the Deathless Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Nomadic tribe Other Characters: * Russian Expeditionary Force * Russian Troops ** General Kostiy ** Second in Command * Scientists ** Brainwashing specialists Locations: * ** *** 1628 *** 1908 **** Camp **** General Kostiy's grave * Stalinverse Items: * Iron casket * Lunar cycle * Meteorite Vehicles: * Horses Credits * Pencilers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (inside cover) * Editors: (Assistant), }} Synopsis Notes * This is the first X-O Manowar title since the end of Matt Kindt's ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 3). * This is the also first time Aric and Saana can be seen having a child, albeit it's unclear whether it's a girl or a boy. Of course, this is the Stalinverse that is nothing but a fake reality within the Valiant Universe. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Divinity III Aric Son of the Revolution Vol 1 1.jpg|'Cover A' by Clayton Crain DIV3-ARIC 001 COVER-B BERNARD.jpg|'Cover B'c DIV3-ARIC 001 COVER-C CAFU.jpg|'Cover C' by Cafu & Brian Reber DIV3-ARIC 001 VARIANT-DESIGN HAIRSINE.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover' by Trevor Hairsine, Ryan Winn, & David Baron DIV3-ARIC 001 VARIANT KANO.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover' by Kano Cover Art (Textless) DIV3-ARIC 001 COVER-B BERNARD-TL.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Diego Bernard DIV3-ARIC 001 COVER-C CAFU-TL.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Cafu & Brian Reber DIV3-ARIC 001 VARIANT-DESIGN HAIRSINE-TL.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover Textless' by Trevor Hairsine, Ryan Winn, & David Baron DIV3-ARIC 001 VARIANT KANO-TL.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover' by Kano Textless Panels Divinity III Aric Origin of Kostiy.jpg|'The Origin of Kostiy, the Deathless' interior cover by Clayton Crain Related References External links